Spectacular Sides
by KimuraSato
Summary: A collection of shorts from various points of view that take place during Spectacular Specter: The Origin of Phantom. Chapter 02: 26.5: Jack has the unfortunate task of picking up his sister-in-law from the airport. (Jack, Maddie, Danny, and Alicia)
1. Chapter 23 5

**Spectacular Sides**

**The Origin of Phantom**

**Summary:** Spectra receives a surprise visitor, though it isn't who she was expecting to show up at her office.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Spectra and Bertrand  
><strong>Written:<strong> September 2014  
><strong>Note: <strong>This is set during chapter 23 of Spectacular Specter.

**Chapter 23.5**

Spectra paced around her office, barely containing the rage burning a hole in her chest. Her fingers kept curling and straightening, wanting to dig her long, red nails into something to satisfy her anger. When the door to her office opened, she could barely reign in her emotions enough to plaster her fake cheerful smile onto her face as she turned to face whomever had entered.

"Oh, it's only you," Spectra muttered, letting her false face fall when she saw the short man closing the door behind him. "Sometimes, I think this job wasn't worth agreeing to." She walked over to lean against her desk. "Listening to all those stupid teenagers whine about the littlest thing is really starting to grate on my nerves." Reaching into the pocket of her red suit jacket, she retrieved a small compact then flipped it open. "Ugh! Look! I'm already developing wrinkles." She tilted her head up, examining her reflection in the mirror.

"I can hardly see any wrinkles." The man moved away from the door and came to stand before Spectra. "You look as young and beautiful as always."

"Oh, don't be such a brown nosing kiss up, Bertrand!" Spectra snapped the compact shut with a click and shot the man a withering glare. "You'd have to be absolutely blind not to see the wrinkles." She placed the compact down on her desk, tapped a red painted nail upon the top of it, then folded her arms. "So what news do you bring me?"

Bertrand huffed, his gaze turned away as he straightened his coat. He mumbled something, but even straining her ear, Spectra couldn't make out his words. "We failed to acquire what we were looking for." He frowned, frustration flashing in his green eyes. "But what of the boy I told you about?"

Her lips curled into a smirk. "You were right. He definitely has potential. He's ripe with rage and despair. A perfect specimen." Spectra's mouth pursed, and the anger flared through her again. "If I could just get my hands on him. But - Argh!" She felt the urge to rip out some of her vibrant red hair! But she would never risk ruining her beautiful appearance. "That darn teacher keeps getting in the way. If he hadn't been present, I could have gotten that Fenton kid."

Bertrand scratched thoughtfully at his chin. "Well, there are," he glanced toward Spectra as a small, devilish smirk spread onto his face, "_ways_ of removing such obstacles."

Spectra returned the smirk, knowing the "ways" Bertrand meant. After all, they had eliminated people who stood in their way in the past. But she shook her head, leaning back on her arms. "No, we were told to be discreet with our involvement. Find targets and lure them to us. If we kill another teacher, that pesky Police Chief might start putting the pieces together and figure us out."

"Unlikely," Bertrand responded in a huff.

Spectra laughed in amusement when she saw the expression on his face. "Did I hit a nerve there? I'd be careful with that big ego. The moment you start feeling too overconfident is when you start making mistakes that get you caught."

Bertrand's face twisted and turned red. "I would never get caught!"

"I certainly hope not." Spectra smirked to see the man with his feathers ruffled. "I would hate to lose my little helper."

"I am not some sort of elf!" Bertrand shouted, his face becoming all the redder.

"And you apparently don't have a sense of humor." Spectra sighed in disappointment, wishing the people she worked with would lighten up a little sometimes. They could all be such dry stiffs who left her wanting to reach for a cigarette. If it weren't for the fact that the teenage angst made high schools a spa treatment for her, she probably would have refused to work for these people. "And how are things with that other little project the bosses had their eyes on?"

"She has potential." Some of the red faded from Bertrand's face with the change in topics. "Though she might take a little work."

Spectra huffed to herself. So she was missing out on all the fun again. With her special skill set, she knew blending into the local high schools was the best job for her, but it also proved her theory that she was at the bottom of the totem pole in the organization. She didn't like being on the bottom and following the orders of other people.

A knock on the door interrupted any further conversation they might have had. Spectra froze for a split second before shooting a look to Bertrand, but the man was already making his way toward the window in her office. A surge of jealousy rose in her as she watched Bertrand climb out the window. How nice it must be to be able to slip away unseen!

Spectra pulled her attention back to her work. After walking to the door, she pulled it open, forcing a bright smile onto her face. She almost let her mask slip when she saw it wasn't the young man she hoped would stop by her office. Though disappointed, she smiled and stepped aside, opening the door wider for the student to enter.

"Please, do come in." Her green eyes followed the teenager as he stepped into the office with a nervous look upon his face. If she recalled correctly, she had seen the young man hanging around the Fenton boy earlier. If they were friends, perhaps this could work to her advantage. After she closed the door, she ushered the boy over to the chair before her desk. "Now tell me." She took a seat perched on her desk. "What's troubling you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I decided to make this into its own separate story so there aren't these jarring breaks occasionally thrown into Danny's view point of the main story. But I wanted to sometimes show things going on from other points of view. *whispers* Maybe we'll even get to see what's going on with Dan sometimes~


	2. Chapter 26 5

**Summary:** Jack has the unfortunate task of picking up his sister-in-law from the airport.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jack, Maddie, Danny, and Alicia  
><strong>Written:<strong> October 2014  
><strong>Note: <strong>This is set after chapter 26 of Spectacular Specter.

**Chapter 26.5**

Jack stood, unhappily, at the baggage area of the airport. Maddie asked him to be the one to pick up her sister while she set up room for Alicia in their house. He knew keeping busy was their way of putting Jazz's death out of mind, if only for a little while. If not for their work, or obsessive cleaning of the house in some cases, Jack feared he would be a blubbering baby all day. Last night, he had spent at least an hour standing in the doorway of Jazz's bedroom and just staring at it. The memories would hit him, and he nearly broke down as he recalled things like reading Jazz bedtime stories or consoling her when she had nightmares and even slipping into her room to leave quarters under her pillow when she lost a tooth.

Jazz was such a smart young woman, much like her mother. Jack was quite proud of how wise his daughter was, even though he didn't always understand her talk of psychology. Jazz was going to graduate high school this year. She would go off to college next fall. Jack imagined Jazz starting up her own practice after graduating from college and getting her degree in psychology. She would be successful. She had a whole amazing life ahead of her.

But now she was gone. Jack frowned, his heart breaking all over again. If he continued thinking about all the things Jazz would miss out on now, all the memories he would have had of his daughter, he would end up breaking down crying right there in the airport.

"Now there's an ugly mug for sore eyes."

Jack cringed at the familiar voice. "Hello, Alicia," he greeted, trying to be as polite as possible. "You're looking... lovely as ever."

Alicia was two years older than her sister Maddie. But sometimes, they seemed a world apart to Jack. They had both trained in fighting, but in stature Alicia was taller and had the look of a lumberjack, even wearing overalls and a plaid shirt. Jack thought for sure she could even bench press a man of his size. It wasn't her burly appearance or her freakish strength that made Jack cringe away when she slapped a hand onto his shoulder. Alicia had never approved of him and made a point of telling him so every time they saw one another.

"Did you have any bags you need to pick up?" Jack nodded toward the baggage carousel.

"Naw." Alicia patted the top of her luggage. "I never put my stuff under. 'Sides I won't be staying long. Know you don't want me stickin' around for more than a few days."

Jack couldn't deny he was a little happy to know it wouldn't be a long stay. He could only take so much of his sister-in-law putting him down. "I'm sure Maddie and Danny wouldn't mind you sticking around for a while."

"I know not to overstay my welcome." Alicia led the way toward the exit of the airport, wheeling her luggage behind her. She glanced his way when they stepped outside into the late afternoon sunlight. "I know I've been hard on you in the past."

"Hard?" Jack scoffed under his breath as he led the way toward his car. He had endured plenty of teasing in school and ridicule from other scientists, but Alicia always seemed to have this way of belittling him that made the rest feel like a picnic by comparison.

"Okay." Alicia rolled her eyes. "More than hard. But," she frowned grimly, "while I still believe Maddie could have chosen a much better husband, I have to admit that you have always been a good father. You might be an oblivious buffoon most of the time, but you did your best to always be there for Jazz and Danny and care for them."

"I-" Jack was at a loss for words, his key already in the lock of the car door. Alicia never said anything kind to him. Was he having some sort of grief stricken hallucination? He was certain that was the only explanation for Alicia being nice.

"Are we gettin' in the car and leavin'?" Alicia stared over the top of the car at him with impatience in her eyes. "I didn't come here to loiter around the airport."

"Right!" Jack laughed forcibly as he unlocked the car. "Let's hit the road then." _Just forget about Alicia being nice and saying you're a good father_. He nodded to his thought and turned the key in the ignition. The car rumbled to life while Alicia dumped her luggage in the backseat before she joined him in the front of the car. It was easier for him to pretend Alicia was the same mean old sister-in-law, instead of thinking on the fact that she could be nice to him, when she chose.

Jack drove toward his home with little conversation between them. Alicia spent the time fiddling with his radio stations, complaining about the lack of "good" music in Amity Park. They had completely different definitions of what good music was, and Jack would rather listen to some of Jazz's classical music or Danny's favorite group Dumpty Humpty on repeat than the banjo strumming music Alicia liked.

When they arrived, Jack got out and took his sister-in-law's luggage from the backseat. He _thought_ he was being polite and helpful, but Alicia immediately snatched the luggage handle from him and said she didn't need a _man's_ help. Jack grumbled to himself, but it was pointless to argue with Alicia. She didn't want his help. Jack would keep that in mind for the future.

Maddie met them when they entered the house. She hugged her sister tightly, and Alicia patted Maddie on the back, offering her comforting words. "We have you set up in the spare room," Maddie said when she pulled away from her sister. She wiped at a watery eye. "I know the foldout bed isn't the most comfortable-"

"I've slept on worse," Alicia said with a small shrug. "Camping in the woods doesn't exactly offer the best of places to sleep, even with a tent and sleeping bag. The ground is still hard and lumpy, even in the areas clear enough to set up camp."

The thunder of feet came down the stairs, and Jack looked over in time to see his son hop the last three steps.

"Danny!" Alicia greeted, drawing her nephew into a big bear hug.

"Hey, Aunt Alicia. How was the flight?" Danny wheezed slightly until he released from the embrace.

"Long and boring. No good in flight movie. Gave me time to catch up on some reading though." Alicia grinned as she ruffled Danny's raven locks. "Bright side, no crying babies or people coughing and sneezing all around me."

"That's good." Danny smiled then glanced toward his parents. "Uh, I promised to meet Tuck and Sam for some studying tonight. Is that all right?"

"Sure." Maddie smiled softly. "Just don't stay out too late."

Danny nodded. "Sorry to run out when you just got here, Aunt Alicia."

"Don't worry about it." Alicia slapped Danny on the shoulder, making him stumble a step forward. "Schoolwork and friends are important. You can hang out with your aunt later."

"We should get you settled in," Maddie suggested as she picked up her sister's luggage without Alicia complaining. Then she led her sister upstairs to show Alicia to the spare room.

"See you later," Danny called, tugging his bag over his shoulder before he darted out the front door to go and meet up with his friends.

Jack headed for the laboratory. Maybe if he worked on some projects, engrossed himself in his work, he would take his mind off everything that was happening. He could forget, for a little while, that Jazz was gone. He could pretend everything was okay again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Happy Halloween~ Though this chapter wasn't very happy. orz I was thinking of writing a Doctor Dash short for Halloween. But I still need to finish up the next chapter for Spectacular Specter so I can start fresh for NaNoWriMo tomorrow.

**Tetractys**: So many mysteries~ XD And I am totally eager to write something from Dan's PoV! 8D Just trying to find the right place to write one for him and what to have him do in it. XD;;

**The freedom girl**: Spectra's always up to something, it seems. Danny, you better watch your back! We're so close to having Dan and Danny meet up in costume! Ah~ I can't wait!


End file.
